New start
by Yuukii Chii
Summary: 'No way...I'm a boy...I can't fall for a boy' Tsuna thought, shocked at his new attraction towards the people around him. All27 Warning:Contains Yaoi/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi never had any fun moments in his school life. In kindergarten, he was too shy to talk with others. He can only stare in a corner as the other children played together, laughing happily and paying him no heed.

"Why isn't anyone that wants to be my friend?" Tsuna will mumble to himself, eyes filled with tears that gradually fall to the ground, leaving damp mark that went unnoticeable to the teachers.

Once, the teacher allowed them to play outdoors. All the children were excited, jumping around in joy except for Tsuna, who just followed the teacher to the playground with his head hanging lowly, staring at the ground filled with his own footprints.

Tsuna's mood decreased more as all the children already grouped with their friends, playing together. Tsuna could only walk to the swing and sit there, swinging it slowly as he lifelessly looked at others. Suddenly, a ball rolled over to Tsuna's feet. He heard yells of other children, calling him to throw the ball back.

Tsuna's eyes lightened as he grabbed the ball. Using all his strength he could muster, he threw the ball. Unfortunately, as Tsuna who do not usually participate in outdoor activity and preferred to stay in his own, safe house, failed. He threw the ball upwards, causing the ball to fall on his head. Tsuna yelped as the ball hit him, and fell down flat on his nose. Luckily, he fell on a pile of sand, making no injury.

This small incident caused everyone that was in the playground laughing at him. They pointed at him and laughed at him. Tsuna felt tears gathering at his eyes, as his vision became blurry. As his naïve mind suggested, he cried loudly. On the same fateful day, the teacher decided to do a small quiz, Tsuna, being too timid to answer the teacher, embarrass himself again in front of his class. This event had officially made his nickname the 'Useless-Tsuna'.

In elementary, his nickname as 'Useless-Tsuna' remains. Most of the student attending the elementary school attended the same kindergarten as Tsuna. On the first day of school, he got late because he decided to help an old woman to find her way back home. Tsuna tried to explain it to the teacher, who just ignored him and ordered him to sit in the back. Thus, rumors about Tsuna in his kindergarten spread, making him infamous.

Tsuna became the aim for bullies for his fragile body and weak personality. People knew, but never offered help to him. He failed in almost everything he did; he failed at every test, gaining an average score of 15. His worst subject is P.E, which he failed miserably.

One day, the teacher asked everyone to run laps. Tsuna, not giving full attention, tripped and fell down, earning a few scratches on his face. Some stopped by to laugh and watch, which the teacher scolded away. The teacher just sighed at Tsuna and gave him permission to sit by the bench to rest.

Every time a student passes by, they will point and laugh at him. Tsuna just ignored them, as he usually does, looking as if they were invisible, but deep down his heart, he was sad and angry, angry at himself for being so useless.

On the last year of elementary school, Tsuna's nickname have officially upgraded to 'No good-Tsuna' as known as 'Dame-Tsuna'. Tsuna had already gotten use of people snickering at him. He will simply ignore them, minding his own business. Up until now, he never had any friends. No one wanted to be his friend. Some people even said that you would get his stupid-ness if you get too near to him.

In middle school, things started to change. His mother suddenly hired an infant as his tutor to help him in his studies. Since then, his life began to change drastically.

The infant, Reborn, introduced himself as the strongest hitman in the world and told him that he will be succeeding Italy's most feared mafia family, Vongola, as Vongola Decimo, or known as the tenth generation or 'Jyuudaime'.

Of course, as any teenager would do, he denied it. However, Reborn was persistent. Not long after, Tsuna finds himself falling for the infant's trap. Slowly, the fact of being the mafia boss was becoming more acceptable to Tsuna now.

Even though Tsuna was forced to undergo special trainings by Reborn, which were hell to Tsuna, he began to realize something important. At first, he was merely fighting to satisfy Reborn, but after going through challenges that involved his friends, that is no longer is goal. Watching his friends suffer for him, he had enough.

He wanted to protect his friends that protected him, that saved him from the loneliness and darkness. He is willing to sacrifice everything for them. He worked hard everyday, training with Reborn, so that he could protect them. He studied everyday, so that he will not be a burden to his friends. Currently, Tsuna have an average of 75, which made his mother very proud. Even Tsuna is surprised and proud of himself.

Despite his feminine looks, Tsuna make a great boss. He influenced everyone around him with his kindness. No matter they are enemies or allies, Tsuna will always forgive them with a smile. Tsuna holds no grudge against people.

This kindness has passed through his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya's cold wall. In the school, Hibari Kyoya refused to talk to anyone but Tsuna. He only orders, but never talks, that is, until Tsuna break through his wall. Halfway in his first year of middle school, his nickname as 'Dame-Tsuna' mysteriously disappeared. Why is it, is still a wonder to Tsuna. However, a certain skylark knows but kept it as a secret.

He also earned the trust of Gokudera Hayato, his storm guardian, who claims to be his enemy at first, but, after Tsuna defeated him, he became loyal to Tsuna and claimed himself as his right-hand man. Hayato is a protective man, always destroying things that might be harmful to his beloved 'Jyuudaime'.

On the other hand, his rain guardian, Yamamato Takeshi is a very carefree man. He is the total opposite of Hayato, who always glare at people. Instead, Takeshi acts as the middle person, who is always calm. He always grins and does not care about what others think of him, but when it comes to his friends, you do not even dare to insult them.

His sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, who is one year older than them, and the brother of the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, whom Tsuna have a crush on. Ryohei is a very active man, always doing extreme things that normal human will not do. His motto is 'extreme'. He is known as the loudest guardian among Vongola.

His lighting guardian, Lambo, is a different story. Lambo is a child, originally from the Bovino family, holds the 10-year Bazooka that allows him to change his 10-year future self with himself. Lambo, being 10 years old, is very mischievous but acts mature. He is always finding trouble for Tsuna, and always refuses to admit his fault; He is one of the hardest guardians to take care of. Tsuna always tries not to involve Lambo in any fight that involves violence, but his attempt was unsuccessful. Lambo, as a guardian, have his responsibility in the Vongola.

Lastly, the mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro is a very shy girl. Chrome relies on Rokudo Mukuro, as Chrome does not have real organs in her body. Everything is just an illusion, cast by Mukuro. Mukuro, who was locked in the Vendicare Prison, relies on Chrome's body so that he could live, their relationship is unique, as long as Chrome is alive, Mukuro can exist and as long as Mukuro is alive, Chrome can exist. Mukuro tends to be playful when he is around Tsuna when he takes control over Chrome.

Tsuna cannot deny the fact that he is attracted to his guardians. All of them are equally attractive in their own way, but he could not fall for them. He cannot fall for boys, he already have a crush, his sun guardian's sister, Kyoko. However, as much as Tsuna denies the fact, slowly, the guardians became attracted to him instead, and they are determined not to let anyone steal their precious boss.

Mafia chasing after you means trouble, not just normal mafia, but Vongola, the strongest mafia family in Italy. How is Dame-Tsuna going to take all of this?

* * *

><p>This is the story replacement for 'Beginning of the Start'.<p>

Who do you want Tsuna to pair with? Leave who you want Tsuna to be with and I'll try to squeeze them in.

You may even choose G27/10027. I personally have an idea on how to write those stories.

G27 might take some time as I need to think how to start and end it.

So, start voting. Anything is possible, as this is **ALL27**.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sawada Tsunayoshi has broken many records.

On the first year of middle school, his mom hired him an infant as his home tutor, turning out to be the greatest hitman in the world and has a job of training Tsuna to succeed the position as the Vongola's boss.

In less than one year, he overcame many challenges that a normal teenager should not be able to achieve such as defeating the Varia, traveling to the future and defeating Byakuran. He also successfully changes himself from 'Dame-Tsuna' to Vongola Decimo, a very respectable man. His physical appearance has changed too, His eyes slightly smaller, but still filled with the same kindness. Reborn, using his own method of training, trained, or rather, forced Tsuna to undergo trainings to build up his stamina, so that he will _never_ fail in P.E.

Lastly, his greatest record of all, he has gained the attention of boys, not just ordinary boys, but boys with looks that girls are dying to get their hand on. It is a wonder why all boys fall for Tsuna, not even enemies can resist his cuteness.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Reborn, can you please wake Tsu-kun up and tell him that his friends are here?" Tsuna's mom, Sawada Nana asked politely as she busily prepares Tsuna's bento for lunch.<p>

"Of course, I'll be right back." Reborn said with a smirk plastered on his face. Behind those empty black eyes hides Reborn's secret plan on how to wake his beloved dame-student. Reborn hopped off his seat, filled with pillows, and walked to Tsuna's room.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having a dream, about his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko. He was dreaming peacefully until Reborn suddenly barged in and kicked Tsuna without hesitation. If it were not for Tsuna's Hyper Intuition and trained reflexes, he should be falling from his window's room already and dead if he were a normal teenager.

"Looks like dame-Tsuna finally grew up. I couldn't bear to wake you up from your sweet dream which you were smiling like a pervert, but I have no choice." Reborn faked in a hurtful tone and pouted. Normally, Tsuna would have protested on his weird way of waking people up and shout at him, which were ignored by Reborn, and shout at him again for not waking him up earlier, but today, he was surprisingly quiet.

"Hmm…you're more quiet than usual. What did you dream of anyways?" Reborn asked, as he observed Tsuna's expression, filled with happiness. He never thought there would be a day where he could not listen to his student swee—noisy screams.

"I dreamed that I was dating with Kyoko-chan, we went to a café, drank espresso together and shared a chocolate cake together. Then we went to the amusement park and—"Tsuna was cut by Reborn, as he aimed the gun at Tsuna and shoot, missing Tsuna by a strand of hair with his fedora hiding his eyes,

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna stuttered. Sure, he had seen Reborn's attempt to shoot him, but never without a warning beforehand. A murderous aura is coming from Reborn and the atmosphere is tense. Tsuna do not even dare to move an inch, fearing Reborn might shoot him again.

"Nana said that your friends are waiting for your downstairs. Hurry up, dame-Tsuna" Reborn's expression returned to its normal emotionless face, his fedora no longer hides his eyes and the murderous aura disappeared. With that, Reborn walked away, leaving a speechless Tsuna along, his mind still registering what happened a few seconds ago. Approximately one minute later, Tsuna's yells and screams were heard through the entire house.

"_Dame-Tsuna…looks like you still don't know who you belong to…I'll make you remember…you only belongs to me…no one else. Don't you even dare to dream of other people, and said it out loud to me…Looks like I haven't taught you enough eh, Dame-Tsuna?" _Reborn thought as his smirk is once again plastered on his face, a plan forming slowly in his mind while Bianchi fed him his breakfast.

"_Just wait till I get this arcobaleno curse off me, and I'll devour you soon. Just wait for awhile more, dame-Tsuna." _Reborn's smirk turned into a frown as he thought about the arcobaleno curse.

"_The arcobaleno curse…the wall preventing me from me having my Tsuna. That doesn't matter, because I'll break this wall soon, heh" _Reborn's smirk returned once again, as he glanced at his student grabbing a toast and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Time is precious. Tsuna decided to skip breakfast again, and just go on with a toast. He ran out at full speed, only catching the sight of his two friends arguing at the door. Well…at least one of them is arguing while the other is grinning.<p>

"Ah, Jyuudaime! Good morning!" Hayato greeted, his voice full of enthusiasm with his eyes sparkled up upon seeing his Jyuudaime. Not only that, he is also the first person to greet him too. Hayato suddenly felt proud of himself and glanced at his frenemy, who paid no heed to his efforts of being the first one to greet Tsuna, and suddenly felt disappointed.

"Yo, Tsuna." Takeshi greeted Tsuna and giving him his usual grin, which earned him a yell for Hayato and scolding him for his 'rude way' for greeting Jyuudaime. Hayato kept on scolding, while Takeshi kept on grinning, causing a ruckus in front in his house. Unknown to them, an infant is watching them from the balcony, clenching his fist and glaring.

"Umm...Gokudera-kun, Yamamato, not to be rude but…we're going to be late and I don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari-san…" Tsuna said, looking at his watch, and almost died looking at the time. Only one more minute before school starts and they are still in front of his house. And its his fault that both of his friends are late as well. Seeing that both of them would not even budge an inch, Tsuna grabbed their hands and dragged them along while running to the school, causing the both of them blush slightly.

* * *

><p>As expected, they were late by 5 minutes. Waiting for them at the gate is no one other than the skylark himself, leaning on the gate, looking out for more herbivores that were late for school.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamato Takeshi, late by 5 minutes 30 seconds. Kamikoros." Kyoya said, taking his tonfas out and running towards them, but stopped by a stuttering innocent voice that belongs to no other than Tsuna, "H-Hibari-san!"

"Hm?" Kyoya stopped instantly and looked at Tsuna, who stood in front at his friends. Hibari Kyoya listens to no one, and he does not intend to. However, today, he is making an exception for _his_ herbivore. Kyoya finds it amusing to look at Tsuna, eyes showing obvious fear. He fear he could not control himself any longer, if the herbivore continues to _seduce_ him like this,

"W-Well…it's my fault that both Gokudera-kun and Yamamato is late because both of them were waiting for me and I overslept…so…please just punish me would be enough…" Tsuna said, trembling slightly out of fear as he looked at Kyoya, who lowered his weapon and standing gracefully, body showing no movement at all. Kyoya suddenly let out s soft sigh.

"Gokudera Hayato, Yamamato Takeshi, you two is excused. Return to your class at once." Kyoya said, as he walked nearer to Tsuna, but blocked by Hayato and Takeshi, one glaring and the other looking at him seriously, Hayato taking his dynamites out while Takeshi clenched on his bamboo sword on his back.

"Leave." One simple order from Kyoya sent shiver down Tsuna's spine. Tsuna knew if he do not stop them soon, a fight would start, right in front of the school, on Namimori's property and their secret will be exposed to the entire school. Images of Kyoya biting him to death for destroying Namimori's property and Reborn torturing him for exposing the secret made Tsuna thinking in fear. Tsuna quickly stepped in before anything happened.

"Stop it. Gokudera-kun, Yamamato, go back to class." Tsuna ordered, his voice stoic as he looked at Kyoya, eyes no longer showing at fear. Seeing that his herbivore standing for him, he smirked, as he looked at the other two, both expressions showing shock.

"Hai, Jyuudaime." Hayato said, obviously hurt as he walked away, Takeshi trailing behind me. Before they left, Tsuna gave a smile to Yamamato, who understood at once and nodded while grinning, "_Take care of him for me, and I'm sorry,"_

"Herbivore, follow me." Kyoya said, leading Tsuna to the Reception room. Tsuna followed Kyoya, keeping a safe distant. Following him inside the reception room, Kyoya sat on the sofa while Tsuna stood beside the door, which was left opened.

"Close and lock the door, herbivore." Hibari ordered and Tsuna obeyed, quickly locking the door. Kyoya signaled Tsuna to come to sit beside him by patting the space beside him. Tsuna hesitated, but a glare from the skylark made Tsuna move his body automatically.

"U-umm, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, as he glanced at Kyoya beside him, making eye contact. Tsuna quickly looked away. Tsuna opened his mouth to ask again, but stopped by Kyoya who stood up. He cornered Tsuna and pinned him down on the sofa, looking at him with eyes full of lust.

"Seems like normal punishments won't work anymore, so right now, I'll give you a special punishment." Kyoya whispered huskily as his slender fingers starts to unbutton his shirt. One hand pinning Tsuna's hand above his head while the other unbuttoned his shirt.

"H-hibari-san?"

"Be quiet, herbivore. This is your punishment. Resist or push me away, I'll bite you to death." Approximately 10 seconds later, Tsuna was already half-naked. Kyoya's hand already left Tsuna, and now traveling to Tsuna's body. Tsuna gave out a moan when Kyoya suddenly licked his nipple.

"Herbivore, I said be quiet." Hibari mumbled while sucking on his nipple and pushed two fingers into Tsuna's mouth, silently ordering him to suck on it. Tsuna obeyed as he sucked on his fingers, saliva dropping from his mouth while Kyoya's other hand played with his other nipple, squeezing it and rolling it between his fingers.

Kyoya sucked on Tsuna's nipple like a newborn baby. If It were not for his fingers in his mouth, he would have moaned loudly now. Kyoya finally released the hard nipple from his mouth, and proceed to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Thinking that it is time to go lower, Kyoya licked his body while traveling down, his hands touching all part of Tsuna's body and removing his pants. Tsuna clamped his mouth in order to prevent from any voice leaking out, but soft moans and pants were still heard. When Tsuna's completely naked, Kyoya stopped.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, while panting. His whole body is feeling hot for unknown reason, but he missed Kyoya's warmth.

"Do you want me to continue, Tsunayoshi?" For the first time, Kyoya used his first name, instead of calling him herbivore. Kyoya touched his cock's tip with his fingers, sending Tsuna shivers. After some hesitation, Tsuna nodded. Kyoya smirked and stopped. He stood up and went to sit on the sofa opposite.

"Then, satisfy me."

"W-What?" Tsuna asked and Kyoya pointed to the budge on his pants, making Tsuna blush. It is obvious that he's very hard now.

"You don't mean…?"

"Herbivore. Be quick." Kyoya ordered and glared at the naked boy, who is blushing madly. Slowly, Tsuna made his way to the skylark and kneeled between his legs. Fingers trembling, Tsuna unzipped Kyoya's pants, his cock finally gained freedom.

"U-Um…I haven't done this before…" Tsuna mumbled as he stared at Kyoya's large cock, thinking that it will never fit in his mouth...or ass. Tsuna mentally slapped himself thinking about the latter sentence.

"Just suck on it." Kyoya commanded, and Tsuna obeyed. Holding his thigh, he licked on the tips then slowly proceeds to lick the other part, like a child licking a lollipop. Kyoya growled and pushed Tsuna's head, who understood at once and sucked his cock.

He began to suck the tips, then taking more of it in his mouth while his hand massaged his balls. When Kyoya growled again, Tsuna sucked his cock up and down, like eating an ice-pop. He bobbed his head, as Kyoya moved his hips. Suddenly, Kyoya pushed his head more, making his cock hitting the back of his throat. Tsuna tried to push away, but Kyoya grip is strong. Giving up, Tsuna continued to suck on his cock as Kyoya pushed his head and moved his hips.

"Tsu…na…yo…shi…" Kyoya moaned, surprising Tsuna. Suddenly, Tsuna felt some hot liquid in his throat as Kyoya released his semen. It was so thick that Tsuna was having hard time breathing, he tried to spit it out, but Kyoya stopped him.

"Swallow it…or I'll bite you death…" Tsuna obeyed, forcefully swallowed the semen and Kyoya patted his head, offering a small smile but disappeared in a second. He picked up his clothes and helped him to wear it.

"U-Um…I can do it myself…Hibari-san," Tsuna said as Kyoya buttoned his shirt. It was ignored by the skylark as he dressed Tsuna. Then, he fixed his own uniform while looking Tsuna, who was blushing, still shocked about the event that happened recently.

"It's lunch time already. Come back here after school ends. Your punishment has not ended yet, and do try to calm that thing down or it'll give out a bad image for Namimori." Kyoya said as he pointed at the budge at Tsuna's pant. Tsuna quickly covered himself and nodded while Kyoya left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna decided to have lunch alone, only noticing that he forgot his bento again. Tsuna sighed as he lay down on the rooftop, staring at the cloudless sky, immediately thought about his Cloud Guardian. He shook his head and pushed the dirty thoughts away.<p>

"Umm…bossu?" a soft voice interrupted Tsuna dir—thought. He saw Chrome standing behind him, and immediately sat up, "C-Chrome?" Tsuna asked and Chrome nodded timidly, blushing.

"Bossu forgot his lunch…so…umm…I bought your lunch!" Chrome exclaimed, shutting her eyes and hold out a bento. Tsuna chuckled and took the lunchbox while patting the spot beside him, signaling her to sit beside him, which she obeyed.

"Thanks Chrome. Just in time too, I'm hungry. Itadakimasu." Tsuna said but stopped. He looked at Chrome and offered a smile as he handed out a pair of chopsticks. "I can't possibly finish all of these. Would you mind sharing with me, Chrome?" Before Chrome could answer, Mukuro possessed her body again.

"Kufufufu, thanks. But I would rather like it if you could feed me instead," Mukuro laughed his signature laugh as he smirked at Tsuna.

"No way." Tsuna replied and picked up an egg roll. He was about to eat it, but Mukuro quickly ate it instead and licked his lips. "Delicious," Mukuro said to the blushing Tsuna, who tried to glare at Mukuro, but it turned out to be a cute glare and aroused Mukuro more. Mukuro picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed another egg roll.

"Here, let me feed you."

"No."

"Please, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro pouted and Tsuna sighed, admitting defeat. He opened his mouth and allowed Mukuro to feed him. Mukuro's eyes sparkled like a child as he feed _his _Tsunayoshi. In the end, Mukuro feed Tsuna until the bento is clean, without a single spark of food left. As Tsuna is not used to people feeding him, his face is dirty and stained with cream. This gave the pineapple head an idea.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ You have something on your face~" Mukuro sang, and licked his face without hesitation, causing Tsuna to blush and jump back.

"Hmm…you reek of that skylark. What did you guys do?" Mukuro asked in a serious tone. Eyes showing anger with a murderous aura that even make Tsuna feeling scared. Tsuna tried to answer, but he is currently incapable to speak now. Mukuro pinned him to the wall, staring at him with a pair of angry eyes full with hatred.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, looks like you still don't know who you belong to." Mukuro said, and gave him a creepy smile. A smile that represents his sadistic-ness.

"_Why is this keep happening to me?" _Tsuna mentally screamed as Mukuro pushed his body against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting:<strong>

**R27 - 4 (Wow OAO What's with all the R27? XD)**

**1827 - 4**

**6927 - 1**

**2700 - 1**

**7227 - 1**

**X27 - 1**

**S27 - 1**

**8027 - 1 (Only some fluff since I want 8059)**

**G27 - 1**

**10027 - 1**

**C27 - 1**

**8059 - 1**

Only 1 G27? Awww, too bad =( So...you guys want hardcore yaoi scence? or...? XD

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kufufufu, what's with the look on your face, Tsunayoshi-kun? Don't worry; I'll try to be _gentle_." Mukuro said, holding Tsuna's chin and kissed on his mouth softly. Then, he kissed him again, slightly rougher this time. Mukuro tried to gain entrance into Tsuna's mouth, which Tsuna stubbornly refused. A pinch of Tsuna's nipple through his clothing solved it though, as Tsuna immediately gasped, allowing entrance.

Mukuro quickly explored his mouth and mumbled while kissing, "Even your mouth reeks of that skylark…You're so cruel, Tsunayoshi-kun." While kissing, Mukuro magically removed Tsuna's pants, without Tsuna knowing. Tsuna finally noticed when he felt a breeze on his cock.

"Mukuro…stop it…"

"Kufufufu, if I say no?" Mukuro said playfully as he stroked the tip of Tsuna's cock, which is already hard from Kyoya. Tsuna let out a moan, as Mukuro smirked and continued to play with his cock.

"Oya oya, you're this hard already?" Mukuro teased as he stroked his cock fully now. Tsuna let out a louder moan, turning Mukuro on as he licked his lips. "No…because H-Hibari-san…ahh…he…" Tsuna tried to reply, but failed as Mukuro stroked his cock harder, applying more pressure.

"That skylark again? Tsk, how dare of him. Don't worry; I'll take care of it for you." Mukuro narrowed his eye and smirked. He lowered himself until his face reached right in front of his cock. "Don't…M-Mukuro…" Tsuna panted, which Mukuro ignored.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, just relax. This will be pleasurable, for both of us. A win-win situation, see?" Mukuro said, as he started his blowjob, suddenly, he spotted the tin of chocolate cream in his bento, used to eat his desert prepared by his mother, Nana.

"M-Mukuro?"

"Oya, sorry for the wait, Tsunayoshi-kun. I've just found another way to make it better~" Mukuro sang as he grabbed the tin of chocolate cream. Before Tsuna could move another voice, Mukuro covered Tsuna's cock with the chocolate cream, chocolate dripping down and causing the floor stained with chocolate. The cold chocolate cream gave Tsuna shivers of pleasure.

Mukuro began to lick the chocolate off Tsuna's cock. Tsuna tried to hold back his moan, but remembered that this is not Kyoya, who do not allow him to let his voice out and moaned loudly, earning a satisfied smirk from Mukuro.

"That's right, let it all out and forget about that skylark." Mukuro said as he continued with his job, now sucking on his cock. Tsuna obeyed and let out his moans, not caring about anything else. He felt so good that he do not remember anything now except for Mukuro.

Mukuro started to suck his cock up and down, making Tsuna moan even louder. Tsuna unconsciously pushed Mukuro's head, making Mukuro suck harder and deeper. "M-Mukuro…!" Tsuna screamed when Tsuna is near his climax.

"That's right. Scream my name, Tsuna."

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna screamed, reaching his climax, but sadly, Mukuro stopped, causing Tsuna to whimper.

"Kufufufu, I want to eat the dessert before eating the main dish, don't you agree?" Mukuro said as he unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt in just 10 second, leaving him completely naked, defenseless. Mukuro grabbed the tin of chocolate cream again, and covered Tsuna's body fully with it.

"What are you doing? I'm all sticky now…" Tsuna muttered, feeling the breeze on his naked skin and shivered. Mukuro ignored him and put a finger on his lips to shut him up. Starting from the face, licking the chocolate away, slowly to the jaw, then the neck and the chest.

Mukuro took extra care with his licking when it came to Tsuna's nipple, as it is Tsuna's weakness. Every time Mukuro do anything to his nipple, he will definitely give out a very sweet and loud moan. Licking on the very hard nipple, Tsuna whimpered Mukuro's name. "M-Mukuro…more…" Tsuna begged which Mukuro granted and sucked on his nipple, earning a loud moan.

"Kufufufu, I love your sweet voice. Show me more of that cute voice, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said while licking as he licked his stomach. Skipping the hard, erect cock, Mukuro spread Tsuna's legs wide, giving him a great view, and licked his thigh. Then, he flipped Tsuna, making him on his hands and covered his ass with chocolate cream as well. Tsuna moaned as soon as the cold chocolate cream made contact.

"Time for the main dessert~ Itadakamasu~" Mukuro said and began to lick his ass while his hand stroked Tsuna's cock with hands covered with chocolate. Seeing nothing but the door in front of him, Tsuna was stuck in his own dream of pleasure. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the skylark, just when Tsuna climaxed, making some of his semen on Kyoya's shoe.

"Herbivore…"

"_H-Hibari-san?_" Tsuna thought and tried to stand up. However, Mukuro is persistent; instead, he hugged Tsuna and spread his legs wide, giving Kyoya a perfect view of Tsuna's cock, which is still erect even though he just climaxed and his body covered slightly by chocolate cream.

"Enjoying the view, Kyoya?" Mukuro said, licking Tsuna's neck, causing Kyoya to twitch in annoyance. Mukuro smirked and decided to play with his nipple by pinching it, making Tsuna moan aloud, and rising Kyoya's anger.

"How dare you, herbivore, doing this on my property and on _my _herbivore…kamikoros" Hibari glared, but the glare did not affect Mukuro.

"Your herbivore? Kufufufu, I believe Tsunayoshi-kun's mine." Mukuro said and whispered to Tsuna, "Scream my name, Tsuna," as he stroked his cock. "M-Mukuro!" Tsuna moaned as Mukuro stroke his cock harder, his own cock poking Tsuna's ass.

Without realizing, Tsuna finds himself in the hand of Kyoya; carrying him, bridal style as Mukuro disappeared after saying, "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi is mine. I will come back for him. Be prepared, skylark." Immediately Mukuro left, Kyoya gave Tsuna the scariest glare ever.

"So, you screamed his name out huh? Looks like your previous punishment is not enough, herbivore."

"H-Hieee! Please forgive me, Hibari-san!"

"Never. Your punishment will resume." Hibari replied as he carried the naked Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san! I-I'm naked! What if someone sees us?" Tsuna stuttered as he covers himself. Kyoya's hand is touching his ass, and it is making him feel weird. "A-And y-your hand is…" Tsuna tried to protest, but now he regretted it. His hand now is poking his ass and without warning, he inserted a finger in him, while carrying him.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna screamed out. With not lubrications or whatsoever, Kyoya inserted his finger and took it out before whispering, "Quiet. This is your punishment." Kyoya inserted another finger, causing Tsuna to whimper. Luckily, they reached their destination, the reception room, before anyone can come out and check out the screaming.

Kyoya threw Tsuna to the couch roughly and Tsuna yelped in pain. In a second, Tsuna's hand and legs was bounded by chains, allowing him a limited amount of movement. Then Kyoya tied his cock, preventing him from releasing his semen. Currently, his hands are above his head and kneeling down on Kyoya's table, facing Kyoya, who is sitting on the chair in front of the table.

"Now, herbivore, I want you to touch yourself while screaming my name. You are not allowed to release and you are only allowed to scream my name. If you dare to utter any other word, I can ensure your punishment will be worse. Do I make myself clear?" Kyoya said, as Tsuna nodded. It's not like he have any other choice.

"I'll untie your hands. However, if you dare to untie the string on your cock, you know it right? Anyways, get starting, herbivore." Kyoya untied his hands and stare at Tsuna, who trembled in embarrassment. How can he masturbate right in front of Kyoya?

"Start now. And scream my first name." Kyoya ordered and startled Tsuna. "_Looks like I have no other choice…_" Tsuna thought to himself and sighed mentally. He cannot deny the fact that he is feeling horny now and needs to touch himself, but he can't even climax. Kyoya just love torturing him, don't he?

"Mhmmm…" Tsuna rubbed his tips around his palm, moaning softly. But a glare from Kyoya that says, "_Hurry up._" Made Tsuna stroke himself with both of his hands. Imagining the hands is Kyoya's, he began to moan his name out.

"Ahhh…H-Hiba—Kyoya…" Tsuna moaned his name, slightly louder now,

"K-Kyoya,,,K-Kyoya!" Tsuna moaned loudly as he stroke himself harder.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyoya asked, smirking at the sight in front of him.

"F-Fuck me, K-Kyoya. Ahh!"

"Heh, you said it yourself, herbivore." Kyoya smirked, as he untied Tsuna's legs and collapsed on the table, panting and staring at Kyoya with lust.

* * *

><p>"Trash, hurry up." The Varia boss, Xanxus yelled. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as everyone prepared to go to their trip to Japan. It was, once again, a last minute decision, so everyone is rushing.<p>

"VOIIII. You heard what the boss said! Hurry up!" The Second-In-Command in Varia shouted. His sunglasses on his head. Squalo is the quickest to finish packing, and now stood beside his boss while waiting.

"Calm down, Squ-chan~" Lussuria said, apparently finished packing. Acting like he usually do, he patted Squalo's shoulder, who jump back at once.

"Don't call me Squ-chan, you perverted gay! And don't come near me!" Squalo shouted and glared at him. He slapped his hand away with a disgusted look. Lussuria gave a hurtful pout.

"Boss is waiting. Hurry up!" Leviathan, the one carrying Xanxus' entire luggage, said, trying to impress his boss. But as usual, it was ignored by him, leaving Levi heartbroken…again.

"Ushishi, the prince is done." Belphegor grinned with Fran carrying his luggage.

"Bel-senpai, it's heavy…" Fran complained, earning a stab in his stab from Bel.

"This is not earning me any money at all…" Mammon a.k.a Viper muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting:<strong>

**R27 - 16 (This is creepy OAO)**

**1827 - 10**

**6927 - 5**

**2700 - 1**

**7227 - 3**

**X27 - 2**

**S27 - 1**

**8027 - 1 (Only some fluff since I want 8059)**

**5927 - 1 **(Only some fluff since I want 8059)****

**G27 - 6 **

**10027 - 3**

**C27 - 1**

**8059 - 1**

**182769 - 1**

**R27C - 1**

Of course, you guys can still vote and vote for more than one pairing ~

Sorry if it's kinda short ._. My family are fighting right now, between my brothers and my father. So, yeah, I'm in an awkward situation. I'll try to write as quick as I can, but I'm warning you, the faster I write, the worst it becomes.

And please note that starting next week, this story will be updated once a week, since school is starting next week.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Did I really just say that?_" Tsuna thought. As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it greatly. The way Kyoya looks at him right after he said those words…Only one word could describe him, a beast, a horny beast.

Something suddenly blocked Tsuna's sight, and realized that he was blindfolded, but it was too late. Kyoya put Tsuna upper body on the table with his ass right in front of him. Enjoying the view for a few seconds, Kyoya began.

He used his saliva as lubricants, as he licked his hole. He would like see the herbivore to scream out in pain while they are doing it, but Kyoya decided to be gentle today. Licking his anal, and slowly inserting his tongue in it.

"H-Hibari-san…don't…its d-dirty…" Tsuna moaned, trying to stop the skylark from licking. He knew that it is not right, but he still finds it pleasurable. Tsuna knew he had no power. Even if he pushes him away now, he will just be rougher to him.

"Shut up, herbivore. Why do you I inserted my fingers in it before? Of course, I would not lick a dirty hole. And call me Kyoya." Kyoya said and continued his licking. No wonder Tsuna felt something cold in his ass before, it was not just his finger. Tsuna mentally sighed in relief, "_At least it's clean…Wait…What am I thinking? Doing this is just wrong!_"

Tsuna was fighting with his own thoughts when he felt something inside him. "_H-His finger…_" Tsuna moaned as Kyoya inserted another finger, doing a scissoring motion. When Kyoya removed his fingers, Tsuna almost whimpered.

Tsuna heard the sound of a drawer opening and shutting. He also heard the sound of liquid spurting out. Suddenly, he felt Kyoya's fingers inside him again, but this time it was different, it was colder.

"Hi-Hiba—Kyoya?" Tsuna asked, but quickly replaced by a moan as Kyoya inserted another finger. "Relax, Tsunayoshi. I'll try to be…gentle…" Kyoya said softly. Tsuna tried to peek at Kyoya, who has tint of blush on his face. Kyoya started to stretch the hole, so that he could fit it.

"I'll start now. Tell me if it hurts, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said as he stood up. Tsuna felt his cock poking his entrance, and in a swift movement, Tsuna felt it, his tip inside of him. "I-It hurts…K-Kyoya…" Tsuna moaned out. Kyoya whispered into his ears, "Relax…" and licked his ear while his one of his hands played with his nipple and the other pumping his cock.

Tsuna tried to relax, which was successful as Kyoya distracted him with his licking and touching. Soon, he found it good and wanted for more. Now, Kyoya's cock is all the way in. "K-Kyoya, more…" Tsuna moaned and Kyoya obligated. Kyoya started to pump inside of him, trying to find his sweet spot.

"K-KYOYA!" Tsuna screamed when his cock hit his sweet spot. Kyoya smirked as he repeatedly hit the same spot, making Tsuna moan out loudly. Kyoya decided it is all right now, and decided to stop playing gentle with him.

"K-Kyoya! More…please…" Tsuna begged, and Kyoya thrusts deeper. "You want more, Tsuna?" Kyoya asked, as he continued to thrust in and out of him. "Y-Yes!" Tsuna replied, as he started to move his hip. "Such a naughty herbivore…do you want to release?" Kyoya asked, as he touched his cock, which is still bounded by a string. Tsuna nodded.

"Then scream my name, and beg." Kyoya whispered in his ears, and Tsuna quickly responded. "K-Kyoya…K-Kyoya…more!" Tsuna screamed as Kyoya deepen his thrust. "Fuck, you're tight, herbivore. Such a whore eh?" Kyoya said, talking dirty now, increasing the mood. "Y-Yes…K-Kyoya….! Harder…A-Ahh!" Tsuna moaned, moving his hips hard. Kyoya smirked, as he pinched his nipple, earning a louder moan.

"Alright, herbivore. You deserve your reward…" Kyoya said, removing the string, making Tsuna cum at once, together with Kyoya, who released in his hole as well. His fluid spurting out from his hole as Kyoya removed his dick.

"Herbivore, come here…" Kyoya said and Tsuna climbed over to Kyoya and sat in front of him. Without warning, Kyoya kissed and sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey. Kyoya continued to suck and bite on Tsuna's skin, leaving marks on his body.

"You alright, herbivore?" Kyoya asked, as he lifted Tsuna to another room, turning out to be a bathroom. "_Why is there a bathroom in the reception room?_" Tsuna asked himself. Kyoya seems to read his mind and replied, "Because I want a bathroom, that's why there's a bathroom. Now, go and clean yourself." Kyoya ordered as he threw Tsuna into the bathtub and left the room.

"_That's…weird…Is Kyoya worried?_" Tsuna thought, and slapped the thought away. There is no way that the skylark would care for him. Tsuna relaxed in the bath, enjoying the warm water. "_Did I really just…have sex with Hibari-san?_" Tsuna blushed and slapped himself. He sighed, wrapped himself in a towel, and leaned on the wall. His ass hurt. Spotting some clean coat from the shelf, he decided it was better than his…stained dirty clothes. He wrapped himself with the coat that still has the scent of Kyoya. It was long and covered his upper body perfectly, but still showing some part of his butt and cock.

"_Better than nothing, I guess._" Tsuna sighed and sniffed the coat, and mentally smacked himself. He sounds like a pervert now. Opening the door timidly, he finds the reception as clean as new. No evidence of them doing in the room was visible.

"U-Umm…Hibari-san? I'm done…" Tsuna said and walked out shyly. Kyoya almost have a nosebleed if he was not the Hibari Kyoya, but he did blush mentally for a while. "U-um, are you mad because I wore your coat? I thought this is better than the dirty clothes…" Tsuna asked as he tried to walk over to Kyoya. However, he hesitated and winced in pain. It seems like Tsuna cannot walk properly now. Kyoya noticed this and walked over to Tsuna instead. He carried him to the couch and put him down carefully.

"It's alright. Just rest here for a while. I asked people to wash your clothes. It should be done in less than 15 minutes, and then I'll bring you home." Kyoya said and sat opposite of Tsuna, who blushed and tried to pull the coat to cover his cock.

"I can go home by myself…!" Tsuna protested and Kyoya glared at him and sighed. "You can' even stand properly now. I need to take care of Namimori's students." Kyoya stood up, leaving a scared Tsuna alone on the couch. Kyoya came back a few seconds later, holding two cups. He handed Tsuna a cup, who took it gratefully and sat down.

"Espresso. Drink it." Kyoya ordered and Tsuna obeyed, suddenly, someone knocked on the door and walked in, revealing Kusakabe with a bag of clothes that looked like Tsuna's. He left the clothes on the table and left the room quickly, which a visible blush on his face.

"Do you need help wearing your clothes?" Tsuna shook his head and took the bag of clothes. "U-Umm…can you please close your eyes?" Tsuna asked, clearly embarrassed to strip in front of him. "Why should I? We even had sex, and you're still embarrassed to strip in front of me?" Kyoya smirked and refused to close his eyes. However, those innocent begging eyes made him change his mind. "Fine, be quick. I'll close my eyes for 10 seconds only." Kyoya said and closed his eyes, the countdown began.

"1" Tsuna quickly wore his shirt and buttoned it.

"2" Tsuna is still buttoning his shirt…

"3" Tsuna is wearing his boxer now, with great embarrassment.

"4" Tsuna wore his pants, with great difficulty with his painful ass.

"5" Tsuna is still wearing his pants.

"6" Tsuna is zipping his pants now.

"7" Tsuna quickly wore his vest.

"8" His head was stuck.

"9" He wore his tie.

"10" He was perfect.

Kyoya was amused. He really did finish wearing in 10 seconds. Poor Tsuna is panting now, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on; let's get you home, herbivore."

"By the way, do you like cross-dressing as a girl?" Tsuna almost trip himself.

* * *

><p>On the journey to Tsuna's house, it was silence. Not just any silence, but an awkward silence. Tsuna had no idea how to start a conversation and Kyoya had no intention to start one. Both of them walked together. School had ended already, and it's dark. Tsuna kept on blushing and having dirty thoughts while Kyoya kept thinking of new plans for their next 'activity'.<p>

When they reached Tsuna's house, it was more awkward.

"U-Um…thanks for bringing me home…." Tsuna said, bowing slightly and winced in pain. He tried to hide it with a smile, but nothing can be hidden by the Cloud. Kyoya sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair while looking away.

"Don't force yourself, herbivore." With that, Kyoya left a blushing Tsuna alone in front of his house. Unknown to them, a certain infant was watching them from the beginning from above, his fedora masking his face. When Kyoya ruffled Tsuna's hair, he walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsuna shouted when he stepped in his house. He began to take off his shoe and walked in. His mother greeted him like usual with a smile, "Welcome home, Tsu-kun. You're quite late today eh?" Tsuna blushed when Nana mentioned it.<p>

"W-Well, I'll be going to my room then." Tsuna stuttered, wanting to escape quickly before his mom could ask him any more question. "Eh, how about dinner, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, but Tsuna is already long gone. In his room, he quickly stripped and changed into his pajama; consist of a plain white shirt and black shorts with his tutor watching him from behind.

"I saw you with Hibari-san. Why are the both of you so late?" Reborn immediately asked when Tsuna finished changing, surprising Tsuna. Tsuna tried to think of a suitable lie to Reborn. There is no way he will tell Reborn what happened today.

"W-Well…I was late today, so Hibari-san decided to give me punishment…" Tsuna replied. He was not lying, it was true that he was late today and punished by Hibari-san. It's not like he is telling the lie. But Reborn is not an easy man…or baby, to fool. "And?" Reborn continued, causing Tsuna to have cold sweat.

"And he gave me the punishment I deserve…?" Tsuna answered, trembling now. Reborn glared at him, making his shriek. Then Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn aimed at Tsuna, "Spit it out, dame-Tsuna" Reborn threatened.

"F-Fine! I lost my anal virginity to Hibari! Happy now? I'm going to sleep, good night." Tsuna quickly said and scrambled into his bed after turning off the lights. Hoping that Reborn will stop asking him question, he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

Luckily, Reborn was stuck in his thought so much that he fell asleep. "_Tsk…I want my real body back already…" _were his last thought before falling into a dreamless dream.

* * *

><p>All the Varia members, including Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Leviathan, Belphegor, Mammon and Fran were in their private jet.<p>

"Bel-senpai, we are we going?" Fran asked, his tone, as usual, monotone. He is bending all the knifes that Bel threw at him. Bel threw another knife at him and laughed his signature laugh, "Ushishi, how many times did I tell you? We're going to Japan." Fran took notice of the knifes and bend all of them, causing the prince to lose his smile.

"VOIIIII! Hurry up!" Squalo shouted and pointed his sword at them. As if the others are not loud enough, and he just had to shout, causing everyone wince at the sound, except for Fran who stared at his longhaired captain.

"Time is money." Mammon said, counting his money. Seriously, this trip is not benefiting at all. Yet, he is now here, being forced to come along, just because he is one of the members of the Varia. Mammon sighed at the loudness.

"Hurry up, trash" One sentence from the boss solved all the problem. "I'm hungry. I need food! NOW!" or not…The angry co-captain almost lunged his sword at his boss, but stopped by Lussuria and Leviathan. "I can't believe you're calling us to hurry up just because you're hungry!" Squalo shouted

Xanxus ignored it perfectly. "_Sawada Tsunayoshi…we're coming. I hope you get stronger. I need of a partner, right now. Heh." _Xanxus thought before yelling at everyone to get him food.

* * *

><p><strong>R27 - 23 (This pairing might take some time...but of course, it's not Infant!Reborn XD)<strong>

**1827 - 15**

**6927 - 7**

**2700 - 1**

**7227 - 6**

**X27 - 4**

**S27 - 1**

**8027 - 1 (Only some fluff since I want 8059)**

**5927 - 1 **(Only some fluff since I want 8059)****

**G27 - 9 (This pairing...Who wants it to start soon cause it's gonna be a long story, going to the past etc.? LOL XD)**

**10027 - 7**

**C27 - 2**

**8059 - 1**

**182769 - 3**

**R27C - 3**

**0027 - (None yet? OAO Some of you guys want it though)**

So…vote for more Varia!27 cause they're coming XP Or I won't include them…or not…Well, depends on my mood. So far there's no B27 and 2627. Poor them.

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

The birds chirped outside of Tsuna's room, calling him to wake up. Finally, the weekend has arrived and Tsuna have no school today. He did not plan to go out at all today. After all, his ass still hurts. But his stomach disagrees, and growled loudly. Lazily, Tsuna went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat and go back to bed.

But in the kitchen were something he did not expect at all.

Every single Varia member is there, enjoying her mother's meals.

"What is…everyone doing here?" Tsuna asked, keeping his calm composure, as Reborn instructed and trained him to do so that he gains a good image as the boss.

'_Good, at least he stayed calm instead of shrieking. I thought that I'll use an axe this time instead of a hammer. You're lucky, Dame-Tsuna_' Reborn thought and smirked. As if Tsuna can read his thought, he shivered.

"Ushishishi, we're here to visit you." Belphegor was the first to reply, as he helped himself to the food placed in front of him. "Ma'am, this is good." Bel commented, making Nana blush slightly. "Really? Thanks. Have more if you want." Nana offered and smiled. Bel chuckled and continued to eat.

"Bel-senpai, you are going to get fat." Fran said, eating his own food. A fork flew across him and hit his hat, but Fran ignored it as Bel chuckled.

"At least this is free. We'll be staying here, since it won't cost any thing." Mammon muttered, which unfortunately heard by Tsuna. "You're…staying here?" Tsuna asked, fear building up in him. Looks like he cannot rest at all today.

"You have a problem? VOII!" Squalo yelled while chewing, making food falling out from his mouth, dirtying the floor in the process and earned a look from Lussuria, who shook his head and cleaned the mess. Tsuna was about to say 'yes' when his mother butted in and answered first.

"Of course, it'll be a pleasure to have Tsu-kun's friends here! You may stay in the guestrooms, and perhaps some of you can stay in Tsu-kun's room?" Nana offered as Tsuna tripped in the background.

"W-What? Why my room?" Tsuna yelled, his mask finally fell off. He began to complain to his mother, spouting out illogical reasons to her, which her mother skillfully ignored with a smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"They'll kill me!" Nana smiled.

"I'll be used as a training dummy!" Nana continued to smile.

"I'll be blackmailed!" Nana pats his son's shoulder and continued to smile.

"I'll be molested…" Tsuna breathed out, hoping to convince her. His mother just smiled sweetly at her.

Tsuna sighed heavily and went to a corner, muttering to himself. 'I'll be dead…" Tsuna chanted as his soul began to come out from his mouth. The Varia member stared at the soul flying around in the room.

Belphegor caught it and strangled it while Fran poked it. Squalo tried to cut it into pieces as Mammon took pictures of it, wanting to sell it to others mafia family.

"I want to eat that piece of trash's soul. Go get it and cook it for me!" Xanxus growled as Levi immediately obeyed. He now wore a chef hat and holding a butcher knife as he neared the poor soul. Tsuna's soul shrieked as it struggled to get out from the Varia.

"Let go of his soul. Lussuria, please put the soul back into his body." Reborn said and Lussuria took Tsuna's soul from the hands of the Varia's storm guardian, patting and stroking it before stuffing it back into Tsuna's mouth,

"Y-You guys…how you guys dare do that to my soul? You guys should just let go and let me fly to heaven!" Tsuna cried out, earning a kick on the head from Reborn.

"Anyways, Xanxus, Belphegor and Squalo will be sharing Tsuna's room while the others will be staying at the guestroom. No questions allowed, the end for this topic. I have some work to attend to, so, Dame-Tsuna, you should entertain your guest." Reborn said, standing on Tsuna's head and shot Fran a glare, who wanted to protest as he pouted slightly.

Without another word, Reborn disappeared in the hallway.

"Eh, Reborn-kun left already? Ah! Why don't you guys play in Tsu-kun's room? I'm preparing some snacks now, but it'll take some time. I'll bring it later, ok?" Nana smiled as he gestured them to go upstairs. Sighing heavily, Tsuna leaded his guests to his room.

"VOIII! This room is too SMALL!" Squalo yelled and unfortunately for Tsuna, he yelled right beside his ear. Wincing in pain, he glared at him, which looks more like a pout to the Varia. For a moment, they all had an image of Tsuna in their minds.

"Ah! It's time to get boss' food! Levi, let's go!" Lussuria called as he dragged Levi, who was leaving trails of tears as he wanted to stay beside his boss. Despite Lussuria's girly actions, his physical strength is very high that it makes Tsuna stares in shock.

"_How could he carry Levi, who is so…huge?"_ Tsuna thought to himself and sweat dropped as Levi refused to leave his boss. Even on the outside, he could hear his cries. Secretly, Tsuna pitied the lighting guardian and the boss.

"Peasant, I'm bored. Didn't Reborn said to entertain us? Do something now, ushishishi." Bel said, throwing a knife at his direction, which Tsuna managed to dodge, missing by a strand of hair.

"B-But…"

"Bel-senpai…how about this?" Fran said as he took out a dress from the closet. The others Varia member gathered around him, observing the cloth closely.

"Where did you get that from?"

"From a box in the closet…with a wig and a note too…" Fran replied as he took out a box and threw out a long wig. Then, he took out a small piece of paper and read it aloud, "Wear it next time, herbivore, to spice out the mood." Tsuna immediately blushed.

"Oi, trash, wear it." Xanxus ordered and Tsuna shook his head furiously, taking a step back. He refuses to wear that outfit, even if Hibari force him to. Well…maybe not as he does not have the gut to ignore the skylark's orders.

"Why should I wear it? I'm a boy for God's sake! Ugh, what is Hibari thinking?" Tsuna protested, the back of his head hitting the wall. As Bel chuckled and held the dress in front of him, Squalo and Bel held his hands tightly, leaving him no escape.

"Trash, you only have two choices, you wear it or we force you to wear it. Choose." Xanxus said, smirking with triumph as Bel neared Tsuna to strip his clothes off him. Before Bel could touch him, he quickly grabbed the dress and shouted back.

"F-Fine! I'll wear it…D-Don't look…" Tsuna stuttered as he blushed madly. Varia obediently turned their backs and Tsuna sighed in relief and turned to the other side. He began to strip and wore the outfit, with much difficulty. When he was finally done and turned back to face the Varia, he found all of them staring at him, and Mammon holding a camera.

"Hmph, I got some good shots. It'll probably make some fortune. Vongola Decimo naked pictures and wearing a Namimori school uniform. I wonder how much will I make?" Mammon said, as he looked at the camera with the other Varia members, browsing the pictures.

"VOIIII! That'll definitely make us rich!" Squalo shouted and grinned at the blushing Tsuna, who is still in the middle of recovering from his shock. Slowly, his mind finally solved the case.

"WHAT? Give it back! You're invading my personal privacy! How could you sell such embarrassing photos?" Tsuna said as he tried to grab the camera, but failed miserably as he had difficulty moving in a skirt with Bel and Fran flipping the skirt.

"No way. This will make me rich," Mammon replied, ignoring the boy who is desperately trying to cover his thigh and continued to calculate the amount the money he would get from these pictures, ignoring the yells of the Decimo.

"Tsk, how about we make a bet? If you win, we'll give you back the pictures." Xanxus offered, smirking. Tsuna had a bad feeling that he should no accept, but he guessed it was worth the risk, how wrong is he, poor Tsuna.

"Oi…" Mammon muttered. If it weren't for the cloak, Tsuna bet that he is glaring at his boss now.

"What? There's a deal for you too, with a risk, of course. Don't worry, Mammon. Anyways, are you up to it, Vongola Decimo?" Xanxus said, glaring at Mammon with obvious annoyance. Mammon muttered some things under his breath and stayed silent. Tsuna nodded timidly.

"You finally made a correct decision, trash. Now, wear the wig and walk around your school." Xanxus said, gaining the interest of Mammon, who was sulking awhile before.

"B-But it's Sunday! Hibari-san will bite me to death! HIIIIE! Plus I can't let him see me in such an embarrassing outfit!" Tsuna protested, regretting his action already. "_Even if the outfit is from Hibari-san…it's still against the rule…_" Tsuna silently added in his thought,

"Trash, you agreed to have a bet. How bad could it go? Heh, if you survive until midnight, you win. If you lose, Mammon will take more pictures of you and sell them publicly. And you'll do something for me. Go! We're keeping an eye on you." Xanxus threw a long brown wig at Tsuna and Tsuna immediately scrambled.

"_What am I going to do?...My back still hurts and if Hibari-san sees me like this…there will only be two options, A) I'll be bitten to death, B) I'll be raped. HIIIE! I want none of the options…Reborn, help me!" _Tsuna cried silently, Reborn looking from afar, grimacing.

"_Tsuna…" _Hibari thought, staring at the cloud floating within the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>R27 - 30 (Wao.)<strong>

**1827 - 18 (As expected.)**

**6927 - 10 (You guys want more? XD)**

**7227 - 8 (Hidden arc [Give suggestions for this arc's name please!])**

**X27 - 9 (Coming soon!)**

**S27 - 2 (Coming soon~)**

**8027 - 1 (Not coming for a loooooooong time. LOLOLOL XD)**

**5927 - 1 (Not coming for a loooooooong time as well. I prefer 8059)**

**G27 - 12 (Depends on your decision.)**

**10027 - 8 (Depends on your decision.)**

**C27 - 3 **(Depends on your decision.)****

**8059 - 2 (Almost here?)**

**182769 - 5 (Almost...Almost...)**

**R27C - 4 **(Depends on your decision.)****

**0027 - 1 (Quite some time left...)**

**B27 - 4 (Soon!)**

**B2726 - 1 (Sooooon~)**

**Now, I have a question for you all. After this Varia arc (Does it even count, LOL XD), do you guys want to start the Past arc (1st Generation) or the Arcobaleno arc (Arcobaleno true's form) first or maybe the Byakuran arc (10027) or Hidden arc (7227) ?**

**And I'm terribly sorry for the late updates. It's the end of the year soon, projects is piling up and final year exam is nearing (17 October). It's not early (T_T) as I still have to finish the projects first. Teachers give too much stuffs to do -sobs-**

**I thank everyone for continuing to read this story and your reviews gave me inspiration to write. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Lemons coming soon! Once again...hardcore lemon or sweet type?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna let out a big sigh as he walked along the street to the school. Not only had the Varia forced him to wear a female uniform, but also a wig that was obviously uncomfortable. The normal busy street was now quiet and deserted as there was no sound other than the constant chirping of crickets. The cold weather and the breeze was making the situation worse for the skirt kept flying up and his leg felt cold.

Tsuna wanted to hurry up and reach the school so that he will not be staying in this eerie street any longer but the thought of the skylark waiting for him in the school changed his mind. Compared to bitten to death, he would much rather stay in the street and decided to take his time and walk slowly.

Suddenly, a knife flew towards Tsuna, hitting the wall beside him and missing him by an inch. Droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead as he took a step back and stared at the wall before running off at full speed; not realizing his skirt had flew up and showed a full view of his underwear. Belphegor laughed his signature laugh on top of an electricity pole as he stared at the boy running off like a predator.

"_Those __laugh__…__Belphegor? __Ugh, __that __stupid __prince__…_" Tsuna thought as he ran, catching the laugh of the prince and wanted to turn his back and glare at him, but when another knife flew across him, he decided to ignore it.

Belphegor watched from above as Tsuna ran while smirking to himself, enjoying the entertainment provided by him as he decided to appear behind Tsuna, his breath tickling on his neck and immediately halted his movement. Closing their distance, Belphegor pressed his body against him and whispered in his ear.

"The prince is boring, ushishishi. Finally, no one is going to bother us. The prince is going to help himself, ushishishi." Belphegor said, a hand touching his face gently while licking his ear lobe. Tsuna let out a soft moan, which only encouraged the prince more. Tsuna widened his eyes when the prince sneaked a hand under his shirt and came in realization.

"W-Wait, stop it!" Tsuna protested and tried to break free from the grip as the prince chuckled and tightened his grip. Not only did the prince not stop, he began to unbutton his shirt while slipping a hand under his skirt.

"Belphegor…I said…stop…" Tsuna said, his body trembling from pleasure as Belphegor rubbed his erection under the skirt, making him moans in the public. Tsuna quickly covered his mouth and glanced his surroundings, making sure no one is around, afraid of caught by others. Wearing a skirt is already embarrassing as it is, plus the fact that someone is molesting him in the public.

"Ushishishi, you have to right to order the prince around." Belphegor replied, successfully unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his hands from his erection and moved toward his nipples. Without warning, Belphegor pinched both of his nipples at the same times, earning a loud moan from Tsuna.

"See, it isn't that bad. Just give up and let me eat you, my little rabbit, ushishishi." Belphegor chuckled as his fingers rubbed and twisted his nipples while licking the nape of his neck. His hands traveled lower and lower, touching every sensitive spot he could find as Tsuna shuddered.

"_Ushishishi, __time __to __go __to __the __next __level._" Belphegor thought as he smirked, preparing to insert a finger into Tsuna. However, a sword came flying and Belphegor immediately stepped forward while pushing Tsuna, avoiding the attack.

"VOII! The boss said not to do anything!" Squalo yelled, and jumped out of nowhere, landing right in front of Belphegor and pointed his sword at him, glaring. The prince grunted before walking away, chuckling silently to himself while thinking on how to torture the long haired captain later.

"How long are you planning to stay there? Wear your clothes before I fuck that ass!" Squalo yelled, watching Tsuna re-buttoning his clothes and fixing his skirt with his face flushed. He was about to leave when Squalo suddenly grabbed his ass.

"S-Squalo? What are you doing?" Tsuna said with a vein on his head. He wanted to turn his head and give Squalo a scolding when a brown wig blinded his sight.

"Huh?" Tsuna gave a confusing tilt and stared at the wig, totally forgetting the main reason he is in a skirt right now. Squalo sweat dropped, and decided to have a little fun with him. The prince had his turn, why not him as well? Squalo smirked before closing their distance.

"Voi, you forgot what the boss told you to do? Looks like I need to remind you, eh?" Squalo said, smirking as he walks closer towards the brunette, who keeps taking a step backward until he reached the wall. Squalo was about to kiss him when he suddenly punched the wall behind instead.

"Wear the wig and go. NOW." Squalo shouted. Tsuna immediately ran away from the long haired captain with a blush on his face, wondering what will happen if he really pressed his lips against him. While running, he touched his lips and sighed softly.

"Damn…I almost broke the rule…I almost betrayed the boss…he sure is lucky…if it weren't for the boss, I'll be fucking that ass even if you beg me to stop." Squalo thought in depression and regret. Depress that he almost betrayed his boss and regret that he did not ravish him right at the spot. Squalo let out a big sigh before letting out a frustrating scream.

"Squalo?" Tsuna thought, as he heard the echo that sounded very much like Squalo's screaming. He wanted to turn back and check on him, but quickly shook his head, remembering what he ordered him to do and decided to run forward while fixing his wig.

"Wait…why am I following his orders? I am supposed to be the boss!" Tsuna thought, and went into OTL (search in google image) position, muttering to himself about how useless he is before he realized that Varia might still be watching and sprinted forward again, disappointed at himself at his leadership.

* * *

><p>Kyoya suddenly felt a presence of someone stepping in his territory. Growling, he stood up and realized the time, feeling more anger. Who dares to step into his territory when it is already so late?<p>

"I'll bite them to death." Kyoya thought before walking off to find the intruder, not knowing that it is the herbivore that he was thinking in his nap.

The skylark was able to sense out the intruder immediately and went to capture the intruder. No one will mess with his peace of his school. Apparently, the intruder was walking aimlessly in the hall. He saw a glimpse of hair in the dark, and knew that it is a female.

"Even If you are a female, I'll bite you to death, herbivore, for disturbing my peace." Kyoya lashed out with his tonfas to the intruder, who fell on the fall on his voice. He was about to attack when he heard a voice that he recognize very much.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna, the intruder, uttered in fear at the prefect, who was shocked with his eyes widened, but he quickly got back his composure while smirking, "_Perfect_"

"So, herbivore, what are doing here…Perhaps you like my present so much that you couldn't wait to show it to me?" Kyoya smirked, observing the outfit that Tsuna wore which he gave.

"N-No, H-Hibari-san…it's…a…I-I was forced to wear this by Xanxus!" Tsuna said, hoping that it will lessen his punishment by telling the truth…or not. The skylark was surprising quiet for a few moments before walking towards Tsuna.

"Xanxus? That weak herbivore? What is he doing? What is your relationship with him?" Kyoya asked, now directly in front on him with an angry expression that was rare to see. Tsuna was scared, and unable to utter a word as Kyoya glared at him. _It__hurts_.

"T-The whole Varia are my house, for a sleep over because it's cheap…T-Then…they found the box you gave me when they were in my room…" Kyoya began to emit a dangerous aura and glared at him to continue.

"T-They forced me to wear this and come to school…I'm really sorry! They're really scary…I can't refuse…Hibari-san?" Tsuna stared at Kyoya, who was frowning, then suddenly turned into a smirk. Tsuna had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling that his butt is going to hurt again.

"So, now they are in your room? In your house? Heh, how interesting. Looks like you don't understand that you are mine. I thought I'll be gentle with you, but screw that. Get ready, herbivore." Kyoya smirked as he neared his face to Tsuna's, who have a terrified face that Kyoya want to devour very much as he slipped his hand under his skirt as his wig feel off.

* * *

><p>"I told you not to touch him in any ways, you trash!" Xanxus yelled at Squalo and Belphegor, who were trying to ignore their annoying boss. Xanxus, of course, was irritated to the max, for they touched what is supposed to be <em>his<em>.

"Ushishishi, the prince does not need permission to touch what is _his_." Belphegor chuckled and glared his boss under the bangs as Fran poked his senpai from the back. Frankly speaking, he is very _pissed_ and trying his best to control himself.

"Bel-senpai is an idiot." Fran sang and he continued to poke Belphegor, resulting a knife in his frog head. The way Fran pull his knifes back and throw it after bending it just irritates the prince more.

"VOII! Don't keep him all to yourself, you stupid boss!" Squalo retorted, half of him guilty for yelling at his boss. Xanxus narrowed his eyes before turning his head away and ordered Leviathan to bring him more meat to eat.

"You trash, I'll forgive you guys this time, out of mercy. Never disobey me again!" Xanxus said, giving his attention at Squalo, who flinched under his gaze. However, he is not the one to stand back and neither is the prince.

"Ushishishi, the prince will do what he wishes to do." Belphegor laughed and smirked at Xanxus, who is extremely pissed right now. If it weren't for all the delicious looking food in front of him, he is sure to throw it at the cocky prince.

The prince was about to attack his boss when Lussuria suddenly barged in.

"Oh no, stop fighting, you all! Xanxus-chan, eat your food or it'll go cold. You don't want to eat cold food, do you? Bel-chan, fighting is no good, so stop it. No, no!" Lussuria said, turning left and right with his pinky lifted up. The prince just sat back down, chuckling darkly while Xanxus sat down grumpily, gobbling up his food in a monstrous way.

"_Boss __looks __so __cool__…_" Leviathan thought and stared at his boss, hoping that it will get his attention. The boss noticed, but took a look and ignored him immediately, leaving Leviathan crying in despair again.

* * *

><p>"H-Hibari-san…"<p>

"Shut up, herbivore. This is your punishment, your real punishment."

* * *

><p><strong>R27 - 33<strong>

**1827 - 20**

**6927 - 10**

**7227 - 11**

**X27 - 10**

**S27 - 3**

**8027 - 1**

**5927 - 1**

**G27 - 17**

**10027 - 8**

**C27 - 4**

**8059 - 3**

**182769 - 6**

**R27C - 6**

**0027 - 2**

**B27 - 5**

**B2726 – 1 **

**X27S – 1**

**A27 – 1**

**I am extremely sorry for the late update. Finally, the exam has ended. Another test is coming though, a scanlation test. I decided to try my luck to join 'Transcendence', a scanlation group for shoujo mangas and help to support them by being an editor. So yeah, I'm kinda busy now. **

**I am also doing a new story for Naruto, a multiSaku story. I'm trying to create a strong Sakura, yet not too OOC or Mary-Sue character, step by step. Unlike this story, which moves very fast, this story will move very slowly.**

**After this story is complete, I'll create another ALL27 story, which is slow and relaxing, with less smut.**

**Please vote for which pairing(s) you want next. Ideas are in my mind now. (Somehow, I have quite some...naughty plays for Tsuna~)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Heads up! Future Chapters Contents!

When an author has a chapter that's not a chapter, it's never good news. First off, I do not have a _writer block_. Ideas are flowing freely in my mind. It's just that when I start writing, it takes me a long time to edit it because I do not have a beta reader. I do not wish to present a half-assed story to all my readers. My life is somewhat hectic, and recently I found out that I became much of an animal. I found out that I have a season (much like the mating season) where I find myself extremely itchy to write a rated-M story and right now, it's not season. Instead, I'll give you all a _small spoiler_ until my life becomes less hectic **(probably until I finish my examination)** and when I am in the "mood" to write any smuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Future chapters may contain<strong>:

Bondage

Human sponge

S&M

Humiliation

Public Tease

Naked apron (It always includes food play!)

Threesome

Double penetration

Butt massage (As in uke uses his butt to massage)

Tight leather clothing

Doctor play

Many toys

* * *

><p><strong>S&amp;M may includ<strong>e:

Whip

Masturbation in front of seme

Handcuffs

Master-Pet play

Using of toys when in public

* * *

><p>See, I have many ideas in my mind, but I'm just not in the mood to write any rated-M stuffs. This shows that I am not having a writer block. As for a plot, does this story even have a decent plot to begin with? It does have a plot, but it is not decent for it mostly contains smut.<p>

See you when I have my mood to write. Meanwhile, if you don't mind reading a story (ALL27) that focus more on the **plot** with quite a lot of **smut**, please put me on your author alert. It's coming soon!

The new story may _contain tragedy, friendship, family, hurt/comfort_ and_ romance_. I'm actually writing it in my notebook now, but that edition does not contain any smut or yaoi or romance, because I do not wish to be seen as a pervert in my school. (I'm only 15!)

See you next time, my dear readers. Thank you for all your reviews. I know your feeling when a chapter like this shows up, because I get them in the stories I love very often. Very sorry, and feel free to release all your anger or questions or your opinion.


End file.
